Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Virgo no Aries
Summary: Yaoi. Milo/Kamus. Eu quero sentir que você precisa de mim assim como o ar que você respira.


**Título****: **Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

**Autora:** Virgo no Áries

**Casal:** Milo/Kamus

**Localização temporal: **Antes da Batalha das Doze Casas.

**Classificação:** Romance, Friendship, Agnst, Yaoi, Comedy, Pov, Possível OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas à Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Agradecimentos:** À Nah por betar esse capítulo. À Muk-chan por ter me feito dar o 'tchan'na fic. À Athenas de Àries pela dica que apesar de ter sido adaptada por mim foi muito bem-vinda. E à Lhu-chan por ter conseguido me deixar 'nas nuvens'.

_**-o-**_

O sol se pôs no horizonte, queimando o céu em tons de vermelho e laranja. Podia ouvir o barulho das ondas se quebrando na praia e a água salgada tocar os pés da figura solitária numa reverência quase hesitante. Caminhei em sua direção ainda incerto sobre como deveria abordá-lo. O vento brincalhão bagunçou ligeiramente seus cabelos. Não resisti à tentação e acariciei as longas melenas ruivas com os dedos. O olhar frio e intenso me encarou acompanhado de um leve franzir de sobrancelhas.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Sem meias palavras. Direto ao ponto. Típico. Sorri e a expressão indiferente demonstrou certo embaraço diante de meu silêncio pouco usual, embora os olhos permanecessem curiosos como se indagassem o motivo de minha presença.

-Vim ver um amigo.

Ele voltou a fitar o mar querendo me ignorar. Não nessa vida... _Aquarius._

-É assim que pretende resolver as coisas?

Silêncio...

-Ora... Vamos, Kamus, você consegue ser bem articulado quando quer, ou não teria convencido o Mestre do Santuário que nós, a elite dourada, deveríamos estudar aqueles pergaminhos poeirentos da biblioteca, sob o pretexto de que 'conteriam informações de cunho relevante para a nossa formação como cavaleiros' – ele crispou os dedos levemente quanto à forma debochada que falei. – Sem contar que eles são inúteis... – o ruivo fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. - Estão praticamente ilegíveis... Nem com o uso de uma lupa poderíamos decifrar o que tem escrito neles. Pode ser que um rato de biblioteca como você não se incomode em passar horas tentando decifrar esses manuscritos, mas não devia obrigar os outros a fazer o mesmo apenas para satisfazer a sua sede de conhecimento. – ao contrário do que ele possa pensar não sou um tolo ignorante, apenas considero desnecessário gastar tempo e esforço com algo infrutífero.

- Milo... – o tom gélido era de advertência. Ok... No momento eu corria o risco de virar literalmente um picolé. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu gostava de provocá-lo. Era divertido ver seu rosto sempre impávido ganhar nuances tão raras de raiva, e por vezes, até mesmo um miraculoso e ínfimo sorriso. Nuances que somente eu conhecia. Nuances as quais ele permitia que somente eu visse.

Longos minutos se passaram enquanto nos fitávamos. As madeixas ruivas modulavam o rosto fino destacando a pele de alabastro. Os olhos castanhos refletiam uma profundidade misteriosa, desejando serem desvendados, desbravados tal qual o oceano às suas costas numa imagem que eu só poderia classificar como... Perfeita. Kamus parecia a Vênus de Milo... MINHA Vênus.

- Para quem se diz fiel ao Santuário... - fui inesperadamente trazido de volta a realidade por suas palavras. Estreitei os olhos. O que ele quis dizer com isso? - Não deveria estar em Escorpião? – ele tentou parecer casual. O brilho desafiador em seu olhar, entretanto, não me enganava. - Não me lembro do Mestre tê-lo dispensado de seus afazeres... E se o Santuário estivesse sendo atacado? Não devia ter saído de seu posto, soldado – oh sim... Kamus sabia mexer com os meus brios como nenhum outro, mas ele não devia brincar com fogo ou certamente vai se queimar.

- Pergunto o mesmo, Kamus - rebati sutilmente. - O que faz aqui? Bem sabes que forças malignas têm se manifestado com freqüência nas redondezas de Star Hill. É possível sentir um cosmo muito poderoso vindo do Cabo Sunion. Aliás... Tenho percebido que vens com freqüência a este lugar. Algum motivo em especial?

Kamus se aproximou de mim e meu coração falhou uma batida. Ele me fitou como se me analisasse e quando dei por mim minha respiração acelerou involuntariamente. Maldição... agora só faltava começar a tremer. Por Zeus... Acalme-se, Milo, não é como se ele fosse pular em cima de você. Diabos... Mas é isso que eu quero. Eu quero abraçá-lo, sentir o seu corpo junto ao meu, beijar com volúpia esses lábios tentadoramente carnudos, acariciar seus cabelos...

Ele sorriu levemente e eu prendi a respiração. Kamus... Era lindo. Ahhhh... Foco, Milo! Foco! Você veio aqui a mando do Mestre para investigá-lo. Certificar-se da lealdade dele para com o Santuário e se ele mantém algum contato com o traidor, aquele a quem chamam de Mu de Jamiel.

- Você é tão previsível, Milo – ele comentou com certo descaso e desviou o olhar, passando por mim logo em seguida.

- Com quem pensa que está falando? – sim, eu estava irritado. Virei-me fuzilando suas costas com o olhar. Ninguém me menospreza. Ninguém.

- Não tenho motivo algum para estar aqui. E certamente, como pode ter percebido, não vim me encontrar com ninguém – ele olhou para mim por sobre os ombros. – Creio, entretanto, que você deva saber disso, já que tem me seguido como se fosse minha sombra nos últimos dias.

Arregalei os olhos. Eu devia estar corado pela vergonha de estar espionando um companheiro de armas. E pasmem. Eu, Milo de escorpião, estava... Mudo.

- Devia ao menos se lembrar de esconder seu cosmo se quiser espionar alguém – ele completou me olhando de frente, satisfeito com minha reação.

Touché. Ponto pra você meu amigo. Raios... Como pude esquecer algo tão simples?

- Se sabia por que nunca se manifestou sobre a minha existência? – repliquei não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

- E perder a chance a de ver Milo de Escorpião corar por ter sido pego em flagrante? – Kamus arqueou uma sobrancelha perguntando irônico. - Não mesmo.

- Ok, você venceu – ergui as duas mãos em sinal de falsa rendição querendo encerrar o assunto. Vai ter volta, Kamus. Ah, se vai... – Fui pego e estou arrependido, pode me perdoar? – sorri contrariado e ansioso por sua resposta.

O francês suspirou cansado.

- Da próxima vez que quiser saber alguma coisa apenas pergunte, sim? - passou uma mão afastando a franja ruiva dos olhos como que querendo aliviar o calor escaldante da Grécia nessa época do ano. - Não precisa ficar me seguindo – respondeu sério. A frieza habitual tomando conta de seu olhar.

- Ok – respondi sucinto. – Ainda não me disse por que vem aqui com tanta freqüência – o quê? Eu estava curioso. Convenhamos, não é normal uma pessoa ir todos os dias, no mesmo horário para a praia, ficar exatos quinze minutos observando o mar, virar a costas e voltar para o seu templo como se nada tivesse acontecido. É no mínimo... Suspeito, não?

Risadas.

Certo... Isso definitivamente é uma alucinação.

Kamus estava... Rindo?!

Não... Gargalhando, pra ser mais preciso. Nesse momento a cor de seu rosto se confundia incrivelmente com a de seus cabelos. A raiva que eu sentia fez com que o meu cosmo aumentasse perigosamente. Como ele ousa... Melhor me afastar dele antes que eu inicie uma batalha de mil dias.

- Vai desistir? – perguntou ainda tentando se recompor.

- Não provoque, Kamus. A minha paciência também tem limites – mais uma gracinha de sua parte e você terá a oportunidade de provar o veneno do escorpião de uma forma bem dolorosa. Ele me fitou sério entendendo implicitamente o recado. Ótimo, gosto de pessoas obedientes.

- Eu vim a este lugar nos últimos dias porque precisava pensar.

Pensar? Pensar em que?

- E o que te impedia de pensar no seu templo? – não estava gostando do rumo dessa conversa.

- Certo cavaleiro de ouro que costuma me fazer visitas rotineiras, invadindo o meu templo com seu jeito irreverente e atrapalhando meu serviço, impedia que eu tivesse paz e tranqüilidade suficientes pra organizar as minhas idéias. Faz idéia de quem seja?

- Você nunca reclamou – resmunguei, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo numa postura defensiva e mordendo o lábio inferior involuntariamente. É, eu sei. Eu estava sendo infantil.

- Bem, o fato é que finalmente, hoje eu tomei uma decisão. Não me olhe assim, Milo. Você saberá no tempo certo – ele se virou, caminhando de volta ao Santuário.

Por Athena, ele quer me matar de curiosidade?

-Eh? E-Ei, o que pode ser tão importante que não possa ser dito agora? - corri atrás dele, determinado a fazê-lo me contar seu pequeno segredo.

Silêncio.

Droga... Mesmo que eu suplique, ele não vai me responder. Caminhei ao seu lado sentindo o coração se comprimir dolorosamente a cada passo. Algo me dizia que eu não iria gostar da notícia. Já estávamos subindo as escadarias que interligavam os templos sagrados e a ansiedade me tomava exigente por respostas.

Ele parou de repente.

De cabeça baixa, as melenas ruivas encobrindo os olhos, a voz grave e límpida se manifestou resoluta.

- Milo...

Franzi o cenho. Kamus estava diferente nos últimos dias. Alguma coisa o incomodava... Mas o que poderia ser? O que será que eu não conseguia ver?

- O que você faria se eu fosse um inimigo do Santuário?

- Te mataria – respondi sem titubear.

Ele ergueu o rosto me observando e um brilho estranho, como de reconhecimento, atravessou seus olhos e se apagou rapidamente assim como surgiu.

- Não esperaria menos de você.

- Você é um inimigo? – perguntei apreensivo.

- E se eu fosse? – retorquiu indiferente.

Agarrei o seu pulso e o imprensei de encontro a uma pilastra. Sua cabeça bateu e ele gemeu de dor. Ele só podia estar brincando comigo. Para mim Kamus era diferente dos demais cavaleiros. Ele era... Especial. Ele era meu amigo. E eu o amava. Eu o desejava.

Não detive meus instintos e Kamus não fez nenhum movimento para me impedir. Beijei seus lábios com fúria e ardor. Saboreei o gosto da sua boca na minha, sugando, mordendo... Eu poderia dizer que beijá-lo foi a coisa mais sublime que experimentei em minha vida. Entretanto, em nenhum momento Kamus me correspondeu.

Puxei seus cabelos levemente para trás e rocei meu corpo contra o seu, tentando instigá-lo a participar do ato. Em vão. Em minha frustração eu o beijei de forma ainda mais agressiva. Coloquei as mãos em seus ombros apartando o ósculo e me afastei ligeiramente, fitando o chão. Eu estava trêmulo de desejo e confuso sobre meus sentimentos. Eu não conseguiria encará-lo agora.

- Por que parou, Milo? Não era isso que você queria? – as palavras sem emoção me fizeram contrair involuntariamente.

- Não dessa forma – confessei.

Ele se afastou do alcance de minhas mãos. Só Zeus sabe como esse gesto foi doloroso. Eu traí a nossa amizade. Eu o havia perdido.

- Eu ainda confio em você, Milo.

Levantei o rosto incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir, vendo-o se distanciar de mim. Por um momento fugaz vi sua mão tremer ligeiramente. Ilusão de ótica? Sorri esperançoso. Eu não vou desistir de você, Kamus. Vou provar que sou digno da sua confiança e quem sabe um dia... Do seu amor.

_**Continua...(?)**_

**N/A:**

Primeira fic Milo/Kamus! \o/ E então o que acharam? Dependendo da quantidade de reviews essa fic pode ter uma continuação... Só depende de vocês meus caros leitores.^^

Críticas **construtivas** e sugestões serão bem-vindas! \o/

Kissus,

Virgo no Áries


End file.
